Quotidien de soldats
by spectre8p8
Summary: Des journaux de bord de différents soldats on été déclassifié et rendu publique. Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire n'est autre que leurs témoignage dans ce gigantesque conflit aussi inutile qu'insensé dépassant l'entendement. Vous suivrait l'aventure de soldats, gradés, et différents membres de l'U.A.R.G avec un passé, un mental et une histoire propre.


Voici ma première Fanfiction, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages pour avoir vos avis :) (ps désolé pour les fautes j'ai essayé d'en corrigé le plus possible mais je ne suis, malheureusement, pas expert en langue Française :( )

L'Alliance rebelle ne fut pas la seule à combattre l'Empire Galactique, en effet L'U.A.R.G (Union des Armées de la République Galactique) commandé par un grand général loyaliste de l'ancienne République : Peter Weasslleyt, assembla une armée constituée de clones et de civils résistant au Nouvel Empire auto proclamé. Il adopta pour ces troupes les armures phase 1 et 2 utilisé durant la guerre des clones mais avec des modifications (sauf le design). Il réanima les droïdes de combat avant leur destruction devenant ainsi des alliés redoutable. Ainsi il mena son armée victoire sur victoire réunifiant la Galaxie sous une seule et même bannière : l'U.S.G (Union des Système Galactique) un régime démocratique prônant la liberté et l'égalité. Cette république est constituée de sénateur élues par le peuple et d'un haut chancelier. Aujourd'hui l'U.S.G fait face à une nouvelle menace : le premier ordre. C'est avec l'accord du conseil que l'U.A.R.G débuta une guerre sur une autre Galaxie pour apporter la liberté et détruire une fois pour toute la menace autoritaire du premier ordre.

Les extraits que je vais vous conter, narre, à chaque fois, l'histoire de soldats, gradés, et différents membres de l'U.A.R.G avec un passé, un mental et une histoire propre.

J'espère que ce résumé ne vous à pas ennuyé, j'ai essayé de faire bref. Dans tout les cas je souhaites bonne lecture à ceux ou celles qui sont resté :)

Bien sûr les Univers que j'exploite ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété, et appartiennent à leur créateur que je respecte et admire.

Journal de bord : Arstof Kiemmer.

Front : Nord

Planète : Lambard 4

Grade : soldat de 1er classe

-A couvert !

Furent les derniers mots que je pus encore distinguer clairement, des bruits sourds remplacèrent alors les sons ambiants du quotidien d'un soldat dans ses tranchées. Instinctivement je m'écroulais à terre attendant que ces crachats de métal hurlant cessent. Devant moi je voyais des hommes se faire happer par les explosions d'autre couraient dans tout les sens pour échapper au monstrueux appels de la Mort. Malgré cette vision d'horreur aucune émotion me traversa l'esprit : les bombardements faisaient partie de mon quotidien. Le calme était alors revenu et l'on pouvait entendre au dessus du bruit incessant, dût au sifflement des obus, la plainte des soldats qui suppliaient qu'on leur vienne en aide. La fumée provoqué par l'explosion des bombes m'empêchait de voir à un mètre devant moi et à mon avis les officiers devaient à ce moment craindre une attaque ennemie qui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, réduirait notre ligne en pièce.

Le colonel ordonna alors le rassemblement des troupes encore en vie. Dans les rangs plusieurs soldats étaient en train de pleurer, ils venaient sans doute de perdre l'un de leur proche ou étaient tout simplement en état de choc devant cette brutalité. Moi je restais stoïque : j'avais l'habitude de la barbarie des combats car j'avais été sur Tatooine lorsque la planète fut assiégée.

J'avais vécu l'horreur là-bas, sans eau ni nourriture : abandonné avec 10 compagnons dans ces lieux de mort que sont les déserts, j'avais survécu lors des interminables séances de torture que l'ennemie nous infligeait, j'avais échappé à la mort quand on nous parqua dans des camps où la morale n'avait plus sa place, j'avais pus éviter la folie lors de la libérations de ces macabres villages. Alors ce n'était sûrement pas un bombardement qui allait me faire peur ni me tuer par ailleurs.

Après avoir fait un bilan des pertes, le colonel nous ordonna de prendre place à l'arrière tandis que des troupes fraîche nous remplaceraient en première ligne. On nous ordonna de nous mettre en rangs et d'entamer la marche.

Nous étions en piteux état : ma belle armure ordinairement blanche avait viré au marron durant ces 6 jours au front. Sur le chemin nous croisions ceux qui allaient échanger nos places dans cette enfer. Ils étaient tous des bleus à peine sortie des casernes d'entraînement, ils étaient si fier de porter l'étendard de l'U.A.R.G qui flottait au dessus de leur régiment en marche et ils entonnaient des chants militaires. Leurs armures blanche tout droit sortie des usines montraient qu'ils n'avaient aucune expérience au combat et qu'ils allaient se mettre à pleurer à la première échange de balle. Bientôt ils allaient se rendre compte de la vrai guerre pas celle où ils se retrouveraient victorieux arborant fièrement leurs médailles à la poitrine, une bouteille de champagne à la main, ils allaient vivre la vrai guerre celle où ceux qui ne sont pas devenu fou ou dépressif, serviront de nourriture aux vers.

A côté d'eux notre régiment était pitoyable nous ne marchions plus en rang serré deux par deux mais éparpillé et désordonné. Certain d'entre nous titubais sous la fatigue et n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose : la relève. La relève comme les soldats aimé l'appelait était l'événement à la fois craint et attendu par les troupes car ceux qui était au front depuis un mois avaient une permissions de même période où ils pouvaient se reposer chez eux tandis qu'elle signifiait aussi l'heure d'aller servir la République dans ces abattoirs insensé que sont les champs de bataille. Nous croisions alors plusieurs divisions de tank en arrêt sur le bas côté l'un des conducteur de char et un ravitailleur des unités du génie étaient en train de s'engueuler sur le manque de carburant qui avait piégé et rendu impuissant ce monstre métalliques. Dans le ciel plusieurs croiseurs de classe vénator assuraient la protection des unités au sol contre les attaques aériennes et en regardant ce dôme géant s'étendant vers l'horizon je me rendis compte pour la première fois qu'il pleuvait. Le ciel était gris et me procurait une sensation étrange que je ne saurais décrire. Je réfléchissais alors sur cette émotion que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis très longtemps.

Mes pensées furent alors interrompus par un soldat plus imposant que les autres qui marchait seul en direction du front. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un, il portait une armure bien différente des notre et plusieurs gars de la colonne s'arrêtèrent pour le saluer respectueusement, moi j'étais émerveillé. En retour il nous salua et beaucoup d'entre nous ne purent s'empêcher de lui souhaiter bonne chance et le féliciter puis il se remit à marcher et nous aussi. Il disparu dans la brume mon camarade d'à côté voyant mon incompréhension m'expliqua :

-C'était un super soldat, un soldat ayant choisit de faire tout les entraînements je n'en ai jamais vus avant. On pouvait sentir de l'admiration dans sa voix

Il est vrai que j'en avait déjà entendus parler mais je croyais que cette rumeur n'était qu'outil de propagande. Cela me perturbais : était-il vraiment un super soldat ? Ou alors était-il un usurpateur faisant perdurer le mensonge ? Ces questions resteront en suspens dans ma mémoire et je les emmènerai dans la tombe. Nous atteignîmes le campement, celui-ci était en faite une ferme délabré réduite dans un état de ruine par les combats.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer ses anciens propriétaires peut-être avait-il un animal de compagnie et une fille ou alors le fermier ou bien la fermière était seul. Dans tout les cas il avait été surpris par la guerre et leurs corps devaient encore se trouver à l'intérieur des décombres. Ils avaient peut-être fuit chez nous ou alors chez l'ennemie pour être en sécurité, ils s'étaient peut-être battue avec ou contre nous. Le résultat restait, dans tout les cas, le même: une ou plusieurs vies, une famille, avait été détruite et maintenant leur maison servait d'erre de repos à des naufragés de la guerre. Je m'installais prés d'un mur, je sortie ma gourde et je bus une gorgé d'eau souillé par la terre lors du bombardement. Une jeep arriva dans la cour avec à son bord un soldat qui semblait être général. Il descendit de son véhicule et demanda le rassemblement.

-Soldat ! Cria t-il

le brouhaha devint alors un silence

-Je suis le capitaine Ralnax, qui est le chef de votre division ?

Le lieutenant Amar s'avança

-C'est moi que me voulez-vous ?

-Je dois discuter avec vous en privée, en attendant soldat je paye ma tournée

A ce moment un camion entra de même dans la cour et des ravitailleurs du génie en sortie et distribua de la Bière à tout le monde. Du coin de l'œil j'avais aperçu le capitaine et le lieutenant entrer dans une partie encore accessible de la ferme. Les autres soldats se mirent à festoyer mais je ne pris pas part à la fête, je me demandais encore quels étaient les raisons de son arrivé. Au bout d'un certain temps le lieutenant sortit de la maison et mis fin à la petite fête.

-Mesdames, Messieurs je vous prie de vous calmer, j'ai de bonne nouvelle du front : ce matin le 4ème régiment d'infanteries suivies de la 6ème divisions de blindé léger ont capturé la capitale planétaire. De plus des rapport de divisions de reconnaissance nous confirme que l'ennemi se replie sur tout les fronts, la planète sera bientôt à nous !

Tout les soldats acclamèrent et félicitèrent leur courage, partout dans le campement on voyait des soldats se serrer la main ou se faire une accolade. Moi je restais seul observant ce spectacle éloigner des autres j'étais conscient que même si nous réussirions à prendre la planète nous allions être transporter vers une autre planète et ainsi de suite pour vivre le même enfer, enfer qui était devenu mon quotidien et dans lequel je m'y étais habitué. FIN DE TRANSMISSION


End file.
